mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Chowder
Chowder is the 10-year-old eccentric Cat/Bear/Rabbit who serves as a chef's apprentice under Mung Daal, Chowder lives with Mung Daal and Mung's wife, Truffles, in a room at the top of the catering business. Chowder wants to become a great chef, but he is very impulsive, and often gives in to his urges. He is always hungry and eats anything, even a customer's order. He seems to already know that he is in his own series. Chowder can also regurgitate objects, and is used as a storage container by the other characters. Chowder is purple in color. According to Greenblatt, he is a composite of a cat, a bear and a rabbit, and his species was verified in at least one episode. C.H. Greenblatt voiced his adult self in the last episode. In M.U.G.E.N, there are two versions of Chowder, made by FelixMario2011. FelixMario2011's Version FelixMario2011's Chowder uses custom-made sprites made by himself and various other creators including WlanmaniaX and Ivan Luiz. Much like FelixMario2011's other creations, Chowder also uses helpers related to him in some way; in this case, Mung Daal, Schnitzel and Panini. It is unclear as to why Chowder's Life and Attack stats are decimals, as they aren't read by the M.U.G.E.N engine and appear as 999 and 90 respectively. Gameplay 'Stats' *Life: 999.5 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 90.5 *Defense: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch 'Specials' spit out projectile LV.1 - D, DF, F, x spit out projectile LV.1 - D, DF, F, x (while in air) spit out projectile LV.2 - D, DF, F, y spit out projectile LV.2 - D, DF, F, y (while in air) spit out projectile LV.3 - D, DF, F, z spit out projectile LV.3 - D, DF, F, z (while in air) spit out projectile LV.END - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, z (uses 700 power) spit out projectile LV.END - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, z (while in air) (uses 700 power) Grubble Gum - D, DF, F, a Sharp Fruit - D, DF, F, b Mung Daal - D, DB, B, a Shnizte - D, DB, B, b Panini - D, DB, B, c 'Hypers' Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin - D, DF, F, x+y (uses 1000 power) Super pepper flame - D, DF, F, y+z (uses 2000 power) King of The Sky - D, DB, B, a+b (uses 3000 power) Pallete Gallery Chowder pallete.gif Chowder pallete2.gif Chowder pallete3.gif Chowder pallete4.gif Chowder pallete5.gif Chowder pallete6.gif Kinoshita Version This Chowder takes its sprites from Cartoon Network's Toon Creator. He uses the MVC2 template as a base and has stolen coding from Fighting Mario. Trivia *FelixMario2011 currently still has the Kinoshita version of Chowder on his website of instead of the new one. Videos Video:Chowder (Me) Vs. A Lisa Simpson Dummy Video:Toochie's MUGEN SLAM Chowder (Me) vs. The Ghoulash Country Video:PM MUGEN Chowder vs FlapJack Video:WMSAJTM M.U.G.E.N Rigby and Chowder VS. Ice King and LSP Extra Midnight Bliss preview of Vinnie! Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Video Game Characters